Sibling Rivalry
by Lady Elanya
Summary: Tora is Inuyasha's little sister and a rowdy one at that. She has been missing for over 100 years. Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru had killed her, but boy was he wrong. Follow the Shard Crew and Tora as they battle Naraku and even some new threats. Bad at Sum
1. A Little Sister!

This is my first Inuyasha fic so please be nice. I really hope you like it. I may have romance later, but not yet. Well I guess there is nothing else to do but get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Inuyasha. (right) Ok, the truth is I don't. There I said it. (Tear)  
Added Help  
  
Chapter 1  
A Little Sister  
  
"So my dear Inuyasha has been freed from the tree." A young demon girl sat up. "I guess its time I finally have some fun."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day with the Gang...  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha put him down." Kagome stomped her foot.  
  
"No, what if I don't wanna." Inuyasha smiled until he saw Kagome smile.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Haha." Shippo taunted.  
  
"I wouldn't push your luck Shippo." Sango laughed.  
  
"Yeah but that hurt." Shippo rubbed his tail.  
  
"Shippo one of these days." Inuyasha sat up.  
  
"Serves you right for hurting Shippo." Kagome picked Shippo up as he stuck his toungue out.  
  
"Don't make Inuyasha grab that toungue." Miroku walked up.  
  
"And what were you doing you lecherous monk." Inuyasha turned around.  
  
"None of your business." Miroku stuck his head up.  
  
"Ok, well lets get going." Sango picked up her boomerang.  
  
"Wait," Inuyasha looked around.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha, a demon." Kagome looked around. "Well whoever they are they don't have a shard."  
  
"Don't be an idiot, it's Sesshomaru." Inuyasha turned around.  
  
"I see you found me little brother." Sesshomaru jumped down.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha shouted. "Here to get the Tetsiga again."  
  
"Don't mock me brother." Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
Meanwhile in the trees above. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are fighting. This is not right, I must stop them, father would not want this." The girl began to glow, and her cat ears and tail dissapeared.   
  
"Inuyasha give me the sword." Sesshomaru stepped forward and struck Inuyasha.  
  
"Not a chance." Inuyasha reached into his wound. "Blades of Blood."  
  
"Thats enough." She jumped between them. "This has to stop."  
  
"And who are you to stop me." Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
"Oh you don't recognize me Sesshy." She smiled.  
  
"No one is allowed to call me that." Sesshomaru yelled.   
  
"Oh touchy, touchy." She again smiled.  
  
"Sesshy." Kagome was trying to hold back her laughter.   
  
"So Fluffy, you don't know who I am do you." She laughed.  
  
"Only my mother and father knew that nickname." Sesshomaru was shouting.  
  
"And me." She smirked.  
  
"And who are you." Inuyasha wobily stood up.  
  
"None of you recognize me." She frowned. "What a family."  
  
"Family?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know what she's talking about." Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"I do." Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"Finally someone comes to their senses." She sighed. "Took you long enough."  
  
"Inuyasha don't you see who this is." Sesshomaru casually spoke.  
  
"No." Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Dangit, Inuyasha I think all those years pinned to that tree affected your brain." She shook her head.  
  
"Don't talk to me that way." Inuyasha stood up straight.  
  
"Inuyasha I'll kill her after I get the Tetsuiga." Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha sending him flying. "Tranform already, I know who you are and you are definantly no human."  
  
"Good observation brother." She smirked again and began to glow as the cat ears and tail came back.  
  
"What the heck." Miroku eyes got wide.  
  
"What's wrong Miroku, sad you can't hit on her and ask the question." Sango smiled.  
  
"No." Miroku crossed his arms.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken walked out of the weeds.  
  
"Well if it isn't the booger toad himself, how have you been Jaken." She smiled at him.  
  
"Lady Tora." Jaken jumped back.  
  
"T..Tora." Inuyasha's eyes got wide.  
  
"Hello big brother." Tora smiled.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!!!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Yes, the only girl born to our father." Sesshomaru looked at her.  
  
"Good job, Brother." Tora turned around.  
  
"Don't even act like we were close." Sesshomaru used his claw whip.  
  
"Awe, is that any way to great your sister." She kept jumping out of the way.  
  
"Your blood is even dirtier than that half-breed." Sesshomaru lost all patience.  
  
"I will kill her Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken jumped out and used the fire from the staff of skulls.  
  
"Missed me." Tora smiled but then her face turned pale and she looked down to see the whip in her stomach. "Great."  
  
"Now you die sister. I thought I killed you years ago but I will fix that mistake now." Sesshomaru dove at her.  
  
"Nooooooooooo." Inuyasha drew the Testuiga and struck Sesshomaru.  
  
"Wait your turn little brother." Sesshomaru smiled until the Tetsuiga went through him.  
  
"Now you die." Inuyasha jumped back. "Leave Tora alone."  
  
"Inuyasha be careful." Tora layed her head down and passed out.  
  
"Tora." Inuyasha looked at her long enough for Sesshomaru to get away.   
  
"I will be back brother and next time you will die along with that horrible sister of ours." Sesshomaru dissapeared.  
  
"Don't leave me master." Jaken went running after him.  
  
"Tora," Inuyasha ran to her side next to Kagome and the others.  
  
"Inuyasha you never told me you had a sister." Kagome looked up.  
  
"Lady Tora was belived to be dead." Miyoga jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Well well," Tora opened her eyes. "Miyoga you haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Tora how are you feeling." Inuyasha knelt next to her.  
  
"Inuyasha at last I found you." Tora looked up at him.  
  
"How are you still alive?" Inuyasha picked her up.  
  
"I will tell you later, brother, but right now I need to rest." Tora passed out again.  
  
"Ok Tora, rest all you want." Inuyasha smiled at her.  
  
"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me you had a little sister." Kagome frowned.  
  
"Well it was because I thought she was dead." Inuyasha looked at her. How did you live? My little sister.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That Night...  
  
"Hey Inuyasha your little sister is quite the looker." Miroku smiled lecherously.  
  
"You better not be getting any ideas you peverted monk." Sango sat next to him. "Ahh."  
(slap) "Miroku don't touch my butt."  
  
"Hehe." Miroku rubbed the bump on his head.  
  
"Miroku if you touch her your dead and I won't hesitate." Inuyasha smiled. "You do know that she is much older than you."  
  
"Huh," Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Oh yeah if she's your sister, she's half demon right."  
  
"No, she's my half sister." Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"I could have sworn she was your full sister." Sango looked at Tora's ears. "She resmebles you."  
  
"So if she's not full sister, that means she's Sesshomaru's full sister." Kagome sat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"No," Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "She had a different mother than the Sesshomaru and I."  
  
"What did Sesshomaru mean that her blood was even dirtier then yours?" Sango looked at Tora.  
  
"Tora's mother was a hanyou." Inuyasha looked Sango.  
  
"You mean she was a half-demon." Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha paused. "She was half cat, half human."  
  
"Is that why she has cat ears but a dog tail." Miroku looked at the long tail.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Wow, what a story." Kagome shook her head.  
  
"And we haven't even heard the rest of it." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha I've never seen you this way." Kagome smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"I mean your acting like a gentleman." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Yeah who would've expected you to be such a good big brother." Miroku laughed with Kagome.  
  
"Hey guys I think she's waking up." Shippo smiled.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Tora sat up.  
  
"Inuyasha she sounds like you." Sango smiled.   
  
"Inuyasha's here." Tora looked around.  
  
"Hi Tora." Inuyasha knelt next to her.  
  
"At last I've found you again." Tora smiled.  
  
"Yes, but how did you live." Inuyasha looked seriously interested.  
  
"When Sesshomaru attacked me, his mother jumped in front of me but I still barely made it." Tora sighed. "After that I had lost my memory and a human family found me and took care of me."  
  
"Wow, how did you regain your memory?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"It just came back and after that I began searching for you but instead of finding you I found Sesshomaru and again he tried to kill me. But he forgot it had been a while and I had grown up some and grown stronger." Tora smiled. "I was a little more than he planned to handle until he used his poisen I was paralized and he left me there to die a slow death but I survived again."  
  
"Wow, you've been through alot haven't you." Sango smiled.   
  
"Who are you people?" Tora looked around.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Sango, the lecherous monk is..." She got cut off.  
  
"Miroku, nice to meet you." He kissed her hand. (slap)  
  
"I told you if you got close to her I'd kill you." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit either have you Inuyasha." Tora laughed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome looked at Tora.  
  
"Well he's always acted like the protective older brother." Tora smiled. "And your name is?"  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha stepped in.  
  
"Is she the one that pulled you from the tree?" Tora looked at Kagome.  
  
"Yes I am." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Tora looked around.  
  
"Oh yeah and the little fox is Shippo, I don't know where he went." Kagome looked outside.  
  
"I'm right here." Shippo bounced in the door.  
  
"You all seem really fun." Tora laughed. "Hey Inuyasha would you mind if I travel with you for a while."  
  
"Of course your coming with us." Inuyasha yelled. "I'm not going to let you out of my sight ever again."  
  
"Inuyasha I'm not a child." Tora smiled.  
  
"Yes you are." Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Tora stomped her foot.  
  
"You are a child." Inuyasha looked away.  
  
"Hmph." Tora looked away also.  
  
"I think this will be the begining of an unusual adventure and friendship." Kagome laughed.  
  
"I agree with you there." Sango joined in laughing.  
  
"Fighting siblings must run in the family." Miroku shook his head but then started laughing.  
  
Inuyasha is wrong to keep treating me like a kid. But our arguement won't last long since the hunt for the shards is far from over. Hmm now that I think of it, I can prove myself to Inuyasha while I fight, ok here it goes. But how can I defeat a demon ten times my size. Next Time  
  
The First Fight for the Combined Siblings.  
  
See ya soon.  
Did you like it. I hope so. Well please review, and I promise to have the next one up soon. Please read the stories by ilovefluffy. She is really cool. Thanks, See ya  
  
Ancient Zoidian 


	2. Kidnapped by A Stranger

Hello sorry it took so long to update I have been having to much fun with my other fics. hehe. Well on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not rich, I do not own Inuyasha, So don't sue me there.  
  
Sibling Rivalry  
  
Chapter 2  
First Fight for the Combined Siblings  
  
"Inuyasha, stop can't I even take a bath alone." Tora yelled.  
  
"I guess," Inuyasha turned around.  
  
"Thank you, sheesh." Tora walked away. Why was I so intent on finding him.  
  
"Hello Tora." Miroku walked up and smiled when he saw her taking a bath.  
  
"PERVERT, LECHER, YOU PERVERTED IDIOTIC LECHEROUS MONK!" Tora grabbed her clothes and began hitting Miroku with her sword.  
  
"Owey, stop." Miroku rubbed his head.  
  
"Are you ok Tora," Inuyasha ran up but fell over when he saw her naked.  
  
"MIROKU!!!" Sango and Kagome ran up and began hitting him.  
  
"Why me?" Tora smacked her head. "GO AWAY!!" She ran into the forest.  
  
"Now you've done it," Inuyasha jumped up and tried to run after her.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha, let her be alone for awhile." Kagome smiled.  
  
"All those arrogent, stupid people," Tora cryed as she ran through the forest and pulled on her clothes.  
  
"Are you ok?" Shippo smiled up at her.  
  
"Just leave me alone." Tora switched directions.  
  
"Wait what happened? Did Miroku do anything to you?" Shippo kept up with her.  
  
"None of your business." Tora jumped into a tree.  
  
"Hey come on, I know Miroku's a lecher but that's no reason for you to be mean." Shippo smiled.  
  
"Just stop joking with me." Tora sighed. "Why do I always have to be the one being protected?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Shippo blinked.  
  
"Nevermind." Tora jumped up in a tree. "Can I just be alone for awhile?"  
  
"Why?" Shippo laughed.  
  
"Please Shippo." Tora smiled at him.  
  
"Ok, but don't take to long to get back ok." Shippo bounced away.  
  
"Ok Shippo." Tora laughed. "Well now that I'm alone, you can come out. I know your there."  
  
"I'm sorry Tora." Sango and Kagome walked up.  
  
"It's ok, just tell me why you came."Tora leaned back on the tree.  
  
"We came to see if you were alright." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yeah, next time you take a bath tell us, and we can all be there to protect you from Miroku." Sango also smiled.  
  
"I DO NOT NEED PROTECTED!!!!!!!!!!!" Tora jumped up and kept running.  
  
"Common Tora lets talk." Kagome yelled after her.  
  
"I don't think she wants to talk to anyone right now." Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Why can't I get some peace and quiet." Tora kept running.  
  
"Tora wait." Inuyasha had finally caught up with her. "If Miroku touched you in anyway, I'll kill him."  
  
"NO" Tora screamed. "JUST FREAKING LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"I guess I should transform into my human form then no one should be able to pick up my scent." Tora stopped and began to glow and again had turned into her beautiful human form. "Now I can be alone for awhile."  
  
"Hello young maiden." a man walked up wearing a baboon mask.  
  
"Who are you?" Tora got into fighting stance.  
  
"Do not worry, I have no wish to kill you yet." he lifted up the mask and smiled.  
  
"What is your name?" Tora sat down.  
  
"I am known as Naraku." he laughed, " And what is your name?"  
  
"I am Tora." She smiled. "What business do you have here?"  
  
"Must you ask questions," Naraku smiled. "How about you tell me why you were running away from something."  
  
"None of you business." Tora frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess your right I shouldn't pry into other people's business." Naraku looked at her.  
  
"Thats ok, it's more of I don't wanna talk about it." Tora looked up at him. Who is this guy? He's really nice.  
  
"I understand." Naraku nodded. "I must be going, how about you come with me?" he held his hand out.  
  
"I don't know," Tora looked back towards the camp. "I best be going back with the people I am traveling with, good day."  
  
"Goodbye Tora, I hope to see you again." Naruku jumped up and disappeared.  
"Who really was that guy?" Tora jumped up in a tree and began to run.  
  
"Slow down girly." a demon jumped in front of her.  
  
"Who do you think your calling girly?" Tora glared.  
  
"YOU." he pushed her off the tree.  
  
"Why you." Tora jumped off the ground and began to glow again,"I will try my three quarters demon form first."  
  
"I could tell you were no human." the demon laughed.  
  
"Your right I'm not." Tora smiled.  
  
"Your a cocky one aren't you." he smiled. "Wait," his nosed twitched. "You have a shard of the sacred jewel don't you."  
  
"Accurate guess." Tora laughed.  
  
"Are you ready to fight or what?" he laughed.  
  
"I've been ready." Tora jumped up and took the first move.  
  
"Missed me." he jumped out of the way.  
  
"Fine, I will try another method." Tora drew her sword. "Tejseiga!"  
  
"What are you gonna do slay me with that thing?" he laughed again.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!" Tora charged.  
  
"I guess I should show you my real form to." he began to glow and then revealed a demon that was taller than the forest.  
  
"What the hell?" Tora jumped down.  
  
"Tora are you ok."Inuyasha and gang came running up.  
  
"Yes, just get away from here I don't want anyone to get hurt." Tora smiled at them.  
  
"No way am I gonna let you take him down alone." Inuyasha jumped up into action.  
  
"Inuyasha stop it." Tora glared at him. "I am strong enough to defeat this demon." she continued to glare until the demon caught her off gaurd and threw her into the forest. "INUYASHA!!"  
  
"Tora." Inuyasha jumped up, "I'm coming." he went running until Miroku stopped him.  
  
"Wait I will go." Miroku stepped forward.  
  
"What? Listen Miroku if you touch her your dead." Inuyasha held on to him.  
  
"Ok, I won't." Miroku laughed.  
  
"Good now hurry." Kagome yelled.  
  
"Right." Miroku ran into the forest.  
  
"Uhhh,"Tora moaned.  
  
"Tora where are you?" Miroku looked up to see Tora laying lifeless over a tree. "NO TORA!"  
  
"I'm alive." Tora looked down. "Miroku."  
  
"Tora just stay still I will be right up." Miroku got ready to climb the large tree.  
  
"Don't bother." Tora moaned in pain. "I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Just stay still, you might be more injured than you think." Miroku stopped her.  
  
"Thanks Miroku." Tora sighed. "Even if you are a human."  
  
"That sounded like something Inuyasha would say." Miroku laughed.  
  
"Thanks." Tora sighed as Miroku set her down on the ground.  
  
"Are you gonna be ok?" Miroku placed his hand on her face.  
  
"Yes, thanks again." Tora looked up. "Miroku get away from here, a demon is coming."  
  
"That is easy enough to deal with." Miroku grabbed his hand. "Windtunnel!"  
  
"Wind what?" Tora looked up at him only to see the demon be sucked in his right hand.  
"What the heck?"  
  
"Confused, don't be." Miroku picked her up. "I'm sure Inuyasha is worried sick about you."  
  
"Not so fast." Naraku jumped in front of them.  
  
"NARAKU!" Miroku and Tora both shouted at the same time.  
  
"How do you know him?" Miroku looked down at her.  
  
"He befriended me when I ran from you guys." Tora smiled. "How do you know him?"  
  
"HE IS OUR WORST ENEMY!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"What?" Tora looked at Naraku, "Is this true?"  
  
"Yes," Naraku smiled. "And you should have known I am your enemy to."  
  
"What?!" Tora shouted.   
  
"I will take her with me." Naraku knocked Tora out of Miroku's arms.  
  
"Ouch." Tora bounced on the ground.  
  
"Lets go." Naraku tried to grab her.  
  
"NOOOO!" Miroku jumped in front of her only to be hit aside and knocked out.  
  
"Miroku." Tora's eyes opened. "NO MIROKU! No more death, no more people dying to protect me." Tora grabbed her stomach. "Naraku how could you?" She passed out.  
  
"Now I have yet another way to get an Inuyasha." Naraku grabbed her.  
  
"NO, Tora." Miroku lifted his head to see Naraku dissapear with Tora in his arms.  
  
Next Time...  
  
Where am I? Naraku has taken me to some strange place. And what is Sesshomaru doing? Oh well all I care about is getting away from here. I sure hope Inuysha isn't worrying to much about me. Next time on Added Help..  
  
Naruku's Lair, Sesshomaru's Secret Care  
  
Hope you liked it. I will update as soon as I get 4 more reviews. So I decided to set a goal for myself this time. See ya   
  
Ancient Zoidian 


	3. Naraku's Lair & Sesshomaru's Secret

I know I said that I would update after I got four more review, but I really just wanted to post the next chapter, I really love writing this story. Well if you have any questions please email me and let me know. Thanks well here goes nothing...  
  
((Disclaimer)) Inuyasha is not owned by Ancient Zoidian. And that is a simple fact.  
Added Help  
  
Chapter 3  
Naraku's Lair & Sesshomaru's Secret  
  
"My head." Tora moaned as she opened her eyes. "Where am I? Omigod I'm in the air, I'm being carried, but by who? and Why?"  
  
"I see your awake." Naraku looked down at her.  
  
"But why Naraku?" Tora blinked.  
  
"Blame your brother and my evil nature." Naraku laughed.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? If my brother pissed you off, don't worry that is something he can do easily." Tora looked up at him.  
  
"No, I actually I watched that fight you had and noticed that you are one of his only weaknesses." Naraku smiled.  
  
"Stop what are you going to do with me." Tora tried to move but she seemed paralyzed.  
  
"Don't even try I have placed a spell on you so that you can not move." Naraku laughed.   
  
"Still what the hell are you going to do to me?" Tora still struggled.  
  
"You don't need to worry yourself with that, it is more of what your brother will do." Naraku laughed yet again.  
  
"Would you stop freaking laughing." Tora began to have trouble keeping conscious. "Now what?"  
  
"I have released a small amount of poison just to get you to pass out and shutup." Naraku smiled. "Nighty night."  
  
"You bastard." Tora was able to get that out before she passed out.  
  
"That sweet sound. The sound of struggling." Naraku looked ahead at the palace he was staying at. "My son will like you to."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Tora, Inuyasha's gonna kill me." Miroku stood up. "Wait if I don't go back that means he may never know. Even he may kill me later, maybe he might have some mercy if I save his sisters butt."  
  
"Miroku." Sango rode up on Kilala.  
  
"SANGO!" Miroku jumped back.  
  
"Don't worry I heard what you said, and I'm gonna help. It's time Naraku gets whats coming to him." Sango clenched her fists.  
  
"Ok, we had better hurry, in the last town I heard a rumor that Naraku had a son that likes young ladies." Miroku jumped on Kilala's back.  
  
"Wow that means he might even be worse than you." Sango smiled.  
  
"This is no time to be joking around." Miroku slapped Kilala's butt. "Let's go."  
  
"Right." Sango smiled again and they were off.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back with Tora...  
  
"Where am I?" Tora looked around the room.  
  
"I see your awake." A man with black hair resembling Naraku stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"And who are you?" Tora checked her self.  
  
"Don't worry I have not done anything to you yet." he smiled. "You are very beautiful."  
  
"You better not be getting any ideas." Tora scooted away.  
  
"Don't worry." he shook his head.  
  
"Ok, so what's your name?" Tora smiled. "Wait you Naraku's son right."  
  
"Yes I am." he smiled. "And my name is Kauru."  
  
"Ok Kauru, are you like your dad?" Tora sighed. "And why am I with you?"  
  
"First no I am not like my dad in many ways." Kauru laughed. "And second it is because my dad has been trying to get me to be evil like him, so he lets me guard the prisoners. But I don't want to kill you."  
  
"Thanks I feel privileged." Tora smiled. "And what about other people, hasn't your dad brought you other people."  
  
"Yes but most of them killed themselves or I killed them." Kauru laughed again.  
  
"You killed them." Tora gulped.   
  
"Don't worry I like you." Kauru smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I'm not ready to die yet." Tora tried to move. "Do you think you could take down this spell?"  
  
"Yes, of course as long as you don't run away." Kauru began chanting something.  
  
"Oh wow thank you." Tora stretched. I guess he can't be that bad. she began smelling the air. "I smell Sesshomaru."  
  
"Yes, do you know him." Kauru looked over at her.  
  
"Yes he is my brother." Tora nodded. "Not to mention he wishes to kill me."  
  
"I won't let that happen, and you mean to tell me you are the daughter of the Great Demon of the West." Kauru seemed shocked.  
  
"Yes," Tora nodded again.  
  
"That would also mean you are related to the half-demon Inuyasha." Kauru seemed even more shocked.  
  
"Yeah, right now I am traveling with him." Tora smiled.  
  
"No wonder my dad came after you." Kauru laughed.  
  
"Why?" Tora blinked. "That is one thing that has eluded my is why Naraku would want to kill Inuyasha."  
  
"Well all I have ever heard is that Inuyasha had fallen in love with a priestess that my dad liked, that was back when my dad was human." Kauru sat down.  
  
"Your dad was human." Tora seemed shocked.  
  
"Yeah, but he called on demons to create a him or Naraku." Kauru nodded.  
  
"I guess that makes sense." Tora also nodded. "It is quite easy to talk to you."  
  
"Thanks," Kauru smiled.  
  
How can he be related to Naraku, he is so nice. Tora smiled.  
  
She is so beautiful. Kauru blushed. But her death is coming up so I guess I shouldn't get to attached. Dad is going to insert a jewel fragment in her and make her one of his slaves.  
  
"What?" Tora laughed. "I guess I better be worried, right."  
  
"Huh," Kauru gulped.  
  
"I have heard rumors of Naraku, but when I first met him they didn't come to mind. I have heard that he embeds shards in people so my freedom is just about over, but don't worry, he won't get me. I may look weak but I am completely opposite." Tora smiled.  
  
"I bet you are, but not as strong as my dad." Kauru stood up, "I must be going, my dad needed to talk to me."  
  
"Later." Tora waved.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile with Naraku and Sesshomaru  
  
I can smell Tora. Sesshomaru sniffed the air.  
  
"Yes I do have your sister here." Naraku smiled.  
  
"Why are you after her?" Sesshomaru stepped forward.  
  
"That is none of your business." Naraku snarled.  
  
"I merely wished to know what you have against her." Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"She is simply a new way of getting at Inuyasha." Naraku smiled back.  
  
"May I see her." Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Why?" Naraku's smiled faded.  
  
"I haven't seen her in a very long time." Sesshomaru drew his claws.  
  
"Fine." Naraku seemed worried.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile on the way there...  
  
"Sango can't Kilala go any faster." Miroku was very impatient.  
  
"No, so just shut up." Sango seemed annoyed. "And you better not be thinking anything lecherous back there."  
  
"Like what?" Miroku smiled pervertedly.  
  
"You better not." Sango looked back.  
  
"Don't worry," Miroku laughed. "I am not that bad."  
  
"And why should I trust you?" Sango looked ahead again.  
  
"Because I wish to save Tora and my butt." Miroku smiled.  
  
Sango sweat-dropped. "Miroku your hopeless."  
  
"I know." Miroku smiled.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Tora...  
  
"Here she is." Naraku motioned to the cell.  
  
"Tora." Sesshomaru peered inside.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Tora stood up. "Sesshomaru I can smell your scent."  
  
"Naraku may we talk alone." Sesshomaru looked over at him.  
  
"I guess, don't do anything to rash." Naraku walked away.  
  
"Why do you wish to talk to me?" Tora looked up at him.  
  
"Because Tora you are my little sister." Sesshomaru looked inside.  
  
"Yeah that you have tried to kill numerous times." Tora sighed.  
  
"I have only tried to kill you once." Sesshomaru sat down next to the door.  
  
"YOU LIE!" Tora shouted.  
  
"I only speak the truth." Sesshomaru reached his hand in the cell.  
  
"You can not tell me that, I have seen you attack me with my own eyes, and I have the scar on my neck from your attack all those years ago." Tora revealed her scar.  
  
"I did not give you that scar." Sesshomaru shook his head.  
  
"Yes you did." Tora nodded.  
  
"Again no I didn't." Sesshomaru once again shook his head.  
  
"How can I trust your word?" Tora frowned.  
  
"You must trust me, all those years ago. When your mom died and my mom took you in, I was jealous after I attacked and killed my own mother, I realized what love and loss was. I realized that she loved you, and I would try to." Sesshomaru looked down.  
  
"What?" Tora paused. "Would someone pit us against each other?"  
  
"Naraku is well known for doing that." Sesshomaru looked back up.  
  
"Sesshy, looks like were back to the way we used to be." Tora reached her hand out of the cell to touch his face.  
  
"My dear little sister." Sesshomaru hugged her through the bars. "If you wish it would be easy enough for me to break you out."  
  
"No, no yet, I wish to dig deeper into this." Tora smiled. "I will meet up with you on the edge of the nearest village during the next full moon."  
  
"Ok, Tora, I trust your judgment." Sesshomaru stood up. "I will meet you there."  
  
"Oh and Sesshy, please don't kill Inuyasha or any of his companions." Tora smiled.  
  
"I can't guarantee anything." Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
"Thanks." Tora stood up.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...  
  
"We need to go faster, I can sense Naraku coming up." Miroku looked up ahead to see a dark palace.  
  
"Is that it?" Sango leaned back.  
  
"Yes, that is where he is holding Tora." Miroku sighed. "Time to fight."  
  
"Let's go." Sango grabbed her boomerang. "Naraku will pay."  
  
Next Time...  
  
Hey Sango here. Kukaku your here. What you don't remember me? No your name is not Kauru. What is going on? And Tora says she has something urgent. I don't understand anything that is going on? And who is this young monk? And why does Miroku recognize him? Oh well Next time on Added Help...  
  
The Kind Help of Mitosu & Fight For Love.  
Hello I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if Sesshy seemed a little OC but you have to remember he loves Tora, well I gotta go. But this time I will not update until I get five more reviews once I get those I will update and I think you would want to review because the next few chapters so far are awesome. See ya  
  
Ancient Zoidian  
  
Ps. Please check out all the stories by ilovefluffy and marle they are both great authors.   
  
Pss. Please check out my other stories as well. Running Free(Zoids NC), The Last Shuffle(G Gundam), Hearts Shuffle(Also G Gundam), and May Love (Original) 


	4. The Kind Help of Mitosu & Fight for Love

HI everyone, think I was ever gonna update again, hehe. Well here it is,   
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Inuyasha isn't mine although I wish him or his brother were, :)  
  
Sibling Rivalry  
  
The Kind Help of Mitosu & Fight For Love  
"Hey Naraku, stop procrastinating." Tora yelled out of her cell. "Your annoying the hell out of me."  
  
"Shut up." Naraku yelled back.  
  
"Why should I?" Tora smiled.  
  
"Because if you don't I am going to kill you." Naraku sounded really annoyed.  
  
"Then why should I cause your gonna kill me anyways." Tora laughed.  
  
"Because if you don't shut up this instant I will kill you now." Naraku covered his ears.  
  
"What is the point of procrastinating the inevitable." Tora sat down.  
  
"Fine if you wish to die now then I will kill you." Naraku stood up and walked to her cell.  
  
"Uh oh I forgot you can't kill me. If you do I will no longer be a hostage for Inuyasha. So you will just have to put up with my screaming." Tora smiled evilly.  
  
"Feh," Naraku turned around.  
  
"Awe this is working perfect. If I annoy the crap out of him maybe he will let me go."Tora laughed to herself.  
  
"Please shut the hell up." Kauru yelled from his room.  
  
"NO, YOU WILL JUST ALL HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ME!" Tora screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I'm gonna kill her." Naraku covered his ears but it did no good. "I am so gonna freaking kill her, I don't give a crap."  
  
"No, dad if you do what she wants you to then she'll win." Kauru looked up at his dad.  
  
"But still." Naraku whined.  
  
"Dad don't do it." Kauru laughed.  
  
"I gotta weird feeling that you are asking me not to kill her for personal reasons." Naraku looked at him.  
  
"Ummm." Kauru blushed.  
  
"See I told you so." Naraku shook his head. "You will be disciplined.  
  
"Ok, dad." Kauru looked at the ground.  
  
"But first you'll have to give Tora back to us." Miroku walked up.  
  
"Sango, Monk." Naraku jumped back. "Can you hold on a second I have to deal with my son."  
  
"First of all I am MIROKU, and second don't mock us, we are strong enough to defeat you." Miroku shouted.  
  
"Yeah right." Naraku smiled insidiously.  
  
"Kuhaku," Sango whispered as she looked at Kauru.  
  
"What are you talking about I am Kauru son of Naraku?" He explained.  
  
"No you are Kuhaku my younger brother." Sango also explained.  
  
"No, N-A-R-A-K-U is my father and I have no siblings." Kauru drew his weapon. "Just shut up, your annoying me."  
  
"Don't talk to me with that attitude. What has your dear Naraku brain washed you into believing you are his son." Sango glared an Naraku. "I had almost forgiven you for taking him away, but I will not forgive you using him as a puppet."  
  
"What you gonna do?" Naraku laughed.   
  
"Have me help." Tora came slashing through the door.  
  
"TORA!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Yep that's my name don't wear it out." Tora smiled. "Now Naraku I think I have some explaining with my fists to do to you." She came flying at him. "TIGER FIST'S!"  
  
"Missed me." Naraku dodged.  
  
"Not quite," Tora smiled as Naraku's shirt fell off.  
  
"What? Are you that fast?" Naraku seemed surprised.  
  
"Yes," Tora nodded. "Now I will take off some skin, you seem flabby."  
  
"Don't insult the great Naraku." he took a swipe at her.  
  
"Lalalala, do you think you could make this a bit more interesting." Tora sat on the ground.  
  
"Tora, I didn't know you could fight this way." Miroku looked at her in awe.  
  
"Yeah, I didnt wish to kill you, so I didn't." Tora smiled as Sango sweatdropped.  
  
"What?!" Miroku fell over. "You mean to tell me this whole time."  
  
"Yes, but can we continue our little conversation later. Right now we kinda have some clean up to do." Tora drew her sword.  
  
"Do not talk like Naraku some trash." he was getting really angry.  
  
"Yawn Yawn, Naraku I don't see the big deal my brother has with defeating you." Tora strechted.  
  
"That is it, I have been fighting you with only 15% of my true power I have yet to reveal what I can really do." Naraku sent poison directly at Tora.  
  
"What?" Tora blinked. "You mean I haven't even fought the real you."  
  
"Nope," Naraku sent out his poison hurricane.  
  
"What the hell?" Tora looked around. "It is getting hard to breathe."  
  
"He has used this attack once before." Miroku covered his mouth.  
  
"Get Down!" a voice screamed.  
  
"Who's that?" Sango looked up to see a young monk.  
  
"I don't know." Miroku looked really confused.  
  
"I guess you don't remember me." he laughed. "WINDTUNNEL!"  
  
"WHAT?" Miroku looked really surprised.  
  
"Miroku how could this boy have your same technique?" Sango looked at Miroku. "Do you know him?"  
  
"I might but I am not sure." Miroku thought hard.  
  
"I am Mitosu, your younger brother." he smiled.  
  
"Mitosu, but I haven't seen you in 6 years. How did you find me?" Miroku stepped forward.  
  
"It was easy all I had to do was follow the rumors of a lecherous monk." Mitosu laughed.  
  
"Ok, I know this is a family reunion and all but we still have a problem to deal with." Tora looked at them both.  
  
"I agree," Mitosu took his staff in his right hand and charged until he was next to Tora. "You must be the infamous Tora."  
  
"Yes," she nodded kinda surprised.  
  
"Well shall we attack." Mitosu smiled.  
  
"Right," Tora nodded in agreement. "here I come Naraku."  
  
"Go ahead I dare you." Naraku smiled insidiously.  
  
"DIE!" Tora came at him with her sword.  
  
"Good, you fell right into my trap." Naraku laughed as he started absorbing Tora."Hmmm interesting it seems I will not be able to absorb you completely."  
  
"TORA!" Kauru/Kukaku pushed her away from Naraku. "I will not let you."  
  
"Tora are you ok?" Miroku bent down next to her lifeless body.  
  
"Omigod." Sango felt for a heartbeat. "It is very faint, I am not sure she'll make it."  
  
"Don't worry, I am a quick healer. Thanks to my demon blood." Tora smiled weakly.  
  
"Don't talk just rest." Miroku covered her mouth.  
  
(slash) "Uh," Kauru/Kuhaku fell on the ground.  
  
"NO KUHAKU!" Sango ran to his body.  
  
"Do not stop me stupid boy." Naraku laughed.  
  
"Kuhaku." Sango lifted his body onto her lap.  
  
"I am sorry Sango." he breathing started getting heavy.  
  
"You said my name, do you remember now." Sango looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes I am sorry for all I have done." he frowned.  
  
"Don't worry Kuhaku, I still love you." Sango started crying.  
  
"Good that is all I wanted to hear." his head fell back.  
  
"NO KUHAKU, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sango hugged his lifeless body.  
  
"MOVE!" Mitosu shouted. "I can heal him."  
  
"What?" Sango looked surprised.  
  
"I said move, I can heal him, he isn't dead yet." Mitosu held out his hands and started healing Kuhaku.  
  
"Miroku," Tora grabbed his robe, "I feel different like something's missing."  
  
"I understand, Naraku what did you do to her?" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Just simply absorbed almost all the demon out of her. Just look at her, her ears and tail are gone." Naraku laughed.  
  
"They are?" Tora felt the top of her head.  
  
"Yes, and you will remain in that state until my life is extinguished." Naraku dissapeared.  
  
"Inuyasha is going to freak out." Sango walked up with a sleeping Kuhaku in her arms.  
  
"He'll be fine." Mitosu stood up wobbily.  
  
"Looks like we have a gathering of siblings." Sango laughed. "I think we should head back before Inuyasha and Kagome worry more."  
  
"I agree." Miroku stood up and all of them headed in the direction of Inuyasha.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile with Kagame, Inuyasha, and Shippo.....  
  
"Where could they have gone?" Inuyasha searched frantically.  
  
"I don't know Inuyasha perhaps Miroku asked the question and Tora accepted." Shippo smiled.  
  
"That's it come here fox demon." Inuyasha chased after him and grabbed Shippo by the tail. "Gottch..."  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled. "Would you two children please cut it out, we have work to do."  
  
"What did you do that for wench?" Inuyasha rubbed his head.  
  
"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome walked away. "Maybe that will teach you."  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Inuyasha whined in his new large hole which Kagome had presently made his new home.  
  
Next Time....  
  
Hi Mitosu here. Man Inuyasha is so gonna freak out when he sees Tora. What Kuhaku loves her too. No she will be mine, Oh well, we all head to old Kaede's to see if she can help Tora. What her and Tora are fighting over Ye's and you's oh well. Next time on Sibling Rivalry...  
  
Say your Ye's and You's & Inuyasha Wants Revenge.  
  
Hi how did you like it. This is about my favorite chapter, I wrote it after watching the episode where Naraku calls Miroku the holy monk so I thought that I would give him a sarcastic attitude well I hope you liked it, See ya  
  
Ancient Zoidian 


	5. Say Your Ye's and You's & Inuyasha Wants...

Hi Everyone I'm back finally. I have had this chapter for awhile but I was never able to get on, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for, Inuyasha's reaction to Tora's transformation. hehe. Well here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha is not mine, just any original characters I happen to come up with  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I smell Sango, Miroku, and three other humans that I don't recognize their scent." Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
  
"Hey Miroku." Tora opened her eyes and noticed she was being carried.  
  
"Yeah," Miroku looked at her.  
  
"Please don't tell Inuyasha how this happened. I almost don't even want him to know that its me." Tora frowned.  
  
"Don't worry, but I have to tell him who you are." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Still let him guess, don't tell him right away, I wanna see his reaction if he thinks I am dead." Tora giggled.  
  
"Ok," Miroku laughed.  
  
"So your Miroku's younger brother." Sango looked at Mitosu.  
  
"Yeah," Mitosu nodded.  
  
"I never knew he had one." Sango looked confused.  
  
"He barely even knew." Mitosu laughed.  
  
"MIROKU!" Inuyasha came running. "Where is Tora? If you touched her."  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku looked away.  
  
"Where is she monk?" Inuyasha looked at the girl in his arms. "And who are you three?"  
  
"This is Mitosu, my younger brother." Miroku smiled.  
  
"You have a younger brother." Kagome looked really baffled.  
  
"Yes," Miroku laughed.  
  
"And I am Kuhaku." he smiled.  
  
"I know who you are." Inuyasha grabbed him. "You have tried to kill us numerous times."  
  
"I am sorry for at those moments I was brainwashed by Naraku." Kuhaku frowned.  
  
"And who are you? And why are you whering Tora's clothes?" Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"Inuyasha I am ashamed." Tora looked away.  
  
"T....T.....T.....Tora!!" Inuyasha took her from Miroku's arms. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I will tell you as long as you promise not to freak out." Tora looked up at his amber eyes.  
  
"Yes, I promise I won't." Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"Naraku....took the majority of my demon." Tora sighed.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!" Inuyasha jumped up. "Anything else, like how you can get it back."  
  
"Just that I will remain this way until he is dead." Tora looked at him. "Calm down Inuyasha."  
  
"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, NARAKU WILL DIE!!" Inuyasha ran into the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha," Tora reached but drew her hand back in because she was still trying to get used to not being mostly demon. "This sucks."  
  
"Don't worry Tora." Mitosu and Kuhaku bent down next to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome I have a feeling my little brother has a little crush." Sango smiled.  
  
"And Miroku's little brother too." Kagome laughed.   
  
"It's so cute, young love." Sango sighed. "Let's leave them all alone."  
  
"Hey Sango, this might be bad doesn't this mean that she will have to choose one or the other." Kagome looked worried.   
  
"Your right, but until then let's just let them have fun." Sango and Kagome walked away with Shippo bouncing after them.  
  
"Are you in pain?" Mitosu brushed back her hair.  
  
"Not really," Tora blushed.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Kuhaku felt her forehead.  
  
"Not really." Tora blushed more. "You know you don't have to worry so much."  
  
"Of course we do." They both shouted.  
  
"Just leave me here, that is what any other human would have done." Tora covered her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Tora, I will never leave you." Mitosu brought her head up.  
  
"Nor will I." Kuhaku took her hand.  
  
"Thank you both." Tora hugged them both.  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha your sister is working it." Miroku laughed.  
  
"Shut up monk," Inuyasha hit him.  
  
"What did I do? I just stated the obvious." Miroku rubbed his head.  
  
"I said shut up." Inuyasha hit him again.  
  
"Man, what can I do to get some respect." Miroku rubbed his head harder.  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"What was that?" Tora turned to see Miroku laying on the ground unconsious and Inuyasha blushing. "INUYASHA!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the Morning...  
  
"Look Inuyasha I can walk again." Tora smiled and started walking around camp.  
  
"Good for you, but for now to get you checked out we are taking you to Old Kaeda." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Who?" Tora seemed confused as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you ok?" Mitosu and Kuhaku both came running.  
  
"Yes, and again yes. You know this is the fifth time I have fallen." Tora smiled.  
  
"Sorry," both the boys blushed.  
  
"Oh well." Tora laughed.  
  
"Shall we be on our way." Kagome walked up dragging her bag.  
  
"Yep," Inuyasha picked it up and flung it over his back not noticing that Kagome was still very attached to the bag.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled while she rubbed her back which had been hurt by Inuyasha's carelessness.  
  
"What did I do?" Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"Soooo, Sango are you sure that you don't...." Miroku was cut off by the large boomerang now stuck to his head.  
  
"Looks like things are back to normal." Sango laughed.  
  
"That's my brother, rude and lecherous as ever." Mitosu laughed.  
  
"Wow this guy must have extreme perseverance to survive so many hits from Sango's boomerang." Kuhaku looked impressed.  
  
"And that's my brother, not paying attention to anything that he is doing." Tora shook her head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once they Arrive....  
  
"Ye have returned." Kaeda smiled. "And me see that ye have new friends."  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha smiled. "This is my sister Tora, this is Sango's brother Kuhaku, and this is Miroku's brother Mitosu."  
  
"Nice to meet ye all." Kaeda nodded.  
  
"So you are Kaede." Tora limped up.  
  
"And what is wrong with ye." Kaeda looked her up and down.  
  
"You," Tora replied.  
  
"What?" Kaeda looked confused.  
  
"Nevermind." Tora shook her head.  
  
"Looks like ye have been injured." Kaeda sat Tora down in her hut.  
  
"You." Tora again replied.  
  
"Huh, Oh well as I was saying, what happened to ye?" Kaeda felt her muscles.  
  
"You," Tora shook her head. "Stop saying ye."  
  
"I am sorry I don't understand ye." Kaeda cocked her head.  
  
"YOU," Tora shouted this time.  
  
"Fine if ye do not wish to have me help you." Kaeda was stopped.  
  
"Please say you." Tora sighed.  
  
"Ye..." Kaeda started speaking.  
  
"You." Tora finished.  
  
"Ye," Kaeda started again.  
  
"You," Tora argued.  
  
"Ye," Kaeda looked confused. "Why is it ye does not want me to say ye?"  
  
"Because it is as annoying as heck." Tora explained.  
  
"Ok, Kaeda, Tora had most of the demon sucked out of her, there." Kagome shook her head. "You two were acting like children."  
  
"So that is what happened to ye." Kaeda nodded.  
  
"Gosh dangit, YOU!" Tora shouted.  
  
"Stop it you Tora." Inuyasha yelled. "Let the old hag talk how she want to."  
  
"Fine." Tora looked away.  
  
"Good." Kagome sighed.   
  
"So ye brought her to me to help her." Kaeda looked at Tora.  
  
"Yes," Mitosu nodded. "Can you do it?"  
  
"Yeah can you?" Kuhaku looked at Kaeda.  
  
"Ay, I will try." Kaeda pushed the boys out the door. "But ye boys are not allowed in here."  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha resisted her.  
  
"Inuyasha out." Kagome pointed.  
  
"Why do you get to stay?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
  
"Because I am a girl, unless you want to see your sister naked." Kagome smiled.  
  
"OH, I'M OUT!" Inuyasha went running out.  
  
"Now I don't mind staying." Miroku smiled lecherously.  
  
"MIROKU OUT!" All the girls yelled including Tora.  
  
"Fine, I guess I am not wanted." Miroku walked out the hut.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four Hours Later....  
  
"What could be taking so long?" Inuyasha was pacing outside the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down." Miroku laughed. "Pacing won't make it go any faster."  
  
"Well at least Kagome could bring out some ramen, I'm getting hungry." Inuyasha looked at his stomach as it growled.  
  
*I sure hope she will be ok. I wish I could have done more to help her, but Kuhaku saved her.* Mitosu sat up against a tree. *Why am I thinking about a women this way?*  
  
*Mitosu seems to like Tora as well. Oh well he wasn't the one who saved her from Naraku.* Kuhaku sighed. *Looks like I might have a fight on my hands to get the woman I desire.*  
  
"Inuyasha we are done." Kagome peaked her head out of the hut. "Which means you can come in?"  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha jumped up and ran into the hut. "Tora are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha I feel fine. Just Old Keada says no serios fighting for awhile." Tora sat up.  
  
"Good as long as you are ok." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"TORA!" Mitosu and Kuhaku ran in.  
  
"Yes, I am ok." Tora laughed. "I will be up in a day."  
  
"Na child, it will take longer to heal ye inuries than that. Remember ye are no longer demon." Keada packed up her herbal medicines.  
  
"Fine." Tora pouted. "Thank you all for worrying about me though."  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" Inuyasha seemed shocked that she would say such a thing. "Wait I still don't smell your demon in you."  
  
"Of course you don't silly. Keada only fixed me up enough so that I can walk and use my muscles once again. I cannot regain my demon until we all kill Naraku." Tora smiled. "Oh mi gosh. Is tonight a full moon?"   
  
"Yes." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Crap, Inuyasha I need to go on an erran for me." Tora sat up.  
  
"And what would that be?" Inuyasha helped her sit up.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Tora paused.  
  
"What about him?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You must go to the village of the demon slayers and get him." Tora smiled.  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled louder.  
  
"He is not bad. I need all of you to go. If I go I might just get into a fight." Tora laughed. "You have to trust me."  
  
"As you wish." Inuyasha shook his head. *This is a bad idea.*  
  
"Are you sure you do not wish for me to stay?" Mitosu stepped forward.  
  
"It might help to have at least one strong man around for awhile." Tora smiled. "Why not?"  
  
"What about me?" Kuhaku stepped forward.  
  
"No, you must help Inuyasha. You are very powerful, and I am sure you would like to see your village one more time." Tora sighed. "Remember you have to help protect my brother."  
  
"Ok," Kuhaku glared at Mitosu as he smiled.  
  
"Well we better get going." Inuyasha picked up Kagome and put her on his back.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Time....  
  
What will happen when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha must combine forces? It might be a dangerous combination. What will happen when Mitosu and Tora are left alone? And who is this new girl, she's a demon slayer that survived. Nalito, and does Kuhaku have a crush on her or Tora? Find out in the next Sibling Rivalry...  
  
Nalito the Demon Slayer, New Allies, & Horrible Memories. See ya next time.  
  
Well there you have it, I finally finished. Nice long chapter this time. Well till I update again See ya  
  
~Love and Peace  
  
Ancient Zoidian  
  
Ps. Please read and review  
  
Pss. Thank you to all my reviewers 


	6. Important Will be deleted soon!

This is to all of reviewers:   
  
I know that fanfiction.net does not allow author notes but this is incredibly important. I need to let you all know that I will be a lot slower with getting stories updated. For awhile I'm having to adjust to using a speaking typing method because I tore a major ligament in my wrist. I will continue to try and post but it is incredibly difficult to use this method until I get used to it. Talk to you all later.   
  
Love and peace   
  
Ancient Zoidian 


End file.
